Entradas y Salidas de la Oficina
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Bella es la asistente personal de una firma de abogados. Allí conoce a Edward Cullen, uno de los socios de la empresa. Hacía tiempo que Bella había estado intentado encender la lujuria de su jefe. Hasta que un día los demás socios se marchan a un viaje de negocios, dejándolos a ambos solos en la oficina.


_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Laney Stryker yo solo juego con ellos. _

_Advertencia; _**Esta historia corta contiene escenas sexuales explícitas y**

**lenguaje adulto que algunos pueden encontrar ofensivo, por lo que no es**

**apropiado para los jóvenes lectores sobre advertencia no hay queja besos**

_Entradas y Salidas de la Oficina _

_Laney Stryker _

_Mis ojos se nublaron por mirar fijamente a la pantalla de la computadora toda la mañana. Los números eran borrosos. Me paré para estirar mis piernas, y sonó el teléfono. Sorprendida, busqué a tientas el receptor, entonces tomé control. _

__"Cullen, Hale, McCarthy y Black, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?" _

_Había tomado mucho tiempo reducir en arte el trabalenguas de saludo telefónico. _

__"Necesito un abogado". La solicitud parecía lo bastante simple. _

__"Muy bien, tenemos un comienzo prometedor. Disponemos de cuatro abogados en esta oficina. ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de su problema?" _

__"Necesito que alguien me joda, y eso es lo que hacen los abogados, ¿no es así?" _

_La voz al otro lado estalló en risas. _

__"¡Dígale a Jasper Hale que es un hijo de puta pollerudo y que él puede besar mi culo de lirios blancos!" _

_La línea murió. _

_Simplemente colgué. Las bromas eran normales y frecuentes en nuestra oficina. Una de las puertas de la dependencia crujió detrás de mí, así que me di la vuelta para ver, pero no encontré a nadie. De pronto, largas y fuertes manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura. _

_Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Un cálido aliento avivó la parte trasera de mi cuello hasta que el agarre fue puesto en libertad. _

__"Adoro tu cabello suelto, Bella. Es endemoniadamente sexy". _

_La voz suave y sedosa de Edward Cullen hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina a lo largo de mis brazos. A pesar que todos mis jefes eran C-A-L-I-E-N-T-E-S, él definitivamente era el más ardiente. _

_Aunque nunca habíamos tenido relaciones íntimas, sí se había estado gestando por años. Quizá por fin notó mis súper cortas faldas de negocios, mis blusas de corte bajo, y mi siempre expuesto escote que gritaba _"Ven aquí, nene". _

_Me sentía tan excitada por la única caricia ligera de él. Afortunadamente, los otros socios salieron juntos por viaje de negocios y Edward y yo teníamos la oficina para nosotros. Mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi pecho, me quedé sin aliento por lo bien que se sentía. _

__"Eres astuto, señor Cullen". _

__"Lo sé". _

_Sus labios dieron un tirón en el lóbulo de mi oreja. _

__"¿Te estás quejando?" _

__"En lo absoluto". _

_Descansé mi cabeza en contra de su hombro. _

_Su polla dura presionó la parte baja de mi espalda. Estaba listo para mí, pero no me encontraba lo bastante preparada como para entregarle todo el poder. Lentamente, moví mis caderas hacia atras, provocándolo, excitándolo aún más. Mis pezones eran guijarros duros, adoloridos esperando su caricia. Como si leyera mi mente, el señor Cullen pasó una mano por debajo del borde de mi blusa. _

_Suspiré de placer al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se colocaban por debajo del alambre del sujetador y encontraban los tensionados picos. Él los torció y jaló, enviando repetidas descargas eléctricas directamente a mi concha, la cual estaba cada vez más mojada por cada segundo que pasaba. _

__"Eso se siente bien, señor Cullen". _

__"Llámame Edward". _

_Su voz, medio jadeante, había crecido en excitación. _

__"¿No te gusta sentirte como un gran y poderoso jefe mientras estás follando a tu asistente?" _

_Una suave risa confirmó lo que pensaba. Le gustaba que lo llamaran señor, justo como yo disfrutaba decirlo. Simplemente, había algo malicioso acerca de toda la situación. Me encendía completamente. _

_Me quité la blusa en un movimiento rápido, entonces abrió mi sostén y lo tiró al piso. Sus manos retornaron a mis tetas, pero quería más. La idea de su verga hinchada dentro de mí hizo que el calor entre mis piernas se calentara todavía más. _

_Me giró para enfrentarlo. Pura lujuria se mostraba en su rostro. Sus labios se sujetaron alrededor de mis pezones, enviándome a la órbita. Agarré la parte trasera de su cabeza y me aseguré que supiera cuál era su lugar. Humedecía mi tanga mientras me chupaba dura y largamente, dándole a cada lado la misma atención. _

_Juntando mis pechos, el señor Cullen enterró su cara en mi escote y gimió. _

__"Eres un pedazo de culo caliente, Bella". _

__"Y nunca lo olvides". _

_Él inmediatamente se bajó los pantalones hasta tocar el piso y se quitó su camisa blanca. Sus tonificados y sólidos abdominales eran perfectos para mí. _

_Nunca había tenido a un hombre tan poderoso y sexy que me deseara de la forma en que él lo hacía. _

_Mi mano envolvió su grueso eje y lo apreté. _

__"Tienes un buen paquete". _

__"Ya lo sabes". _

_Su confianza también era excitante. Me hizo girar nuevamente, jaló mis caderas hacia él y bajó su dura polla hacia mí. Sus manos alcanzaron mis rodillas y lentamente las deslizó hacia arriba, sintiendo mi suave piel. _

__"Voy a follarte duro, Bella". _

_Su voz era todo negocio. Ese negocio era yo. _

_Me empujó hacia delante, estrellando mis caderas en el escritorio. Separé mis piernas para hacerle más fácil el acceso a mi interior. Sus manos llegaron hasta mis muslos y se detuvieron. Justo cuando me preguntaba qué haría después, sus dedos encontraron mi coño. _

__"¡Ahh! Estás caliente y mojada". _

_Sonó como si se hubiera lamido sus labios, pero no podía verlo ya que tenía la mirada hacia el frente. _

__"¿Vas a joderme o hablarás todo el día?" lo provoqué. _

__"Oh, voy a follarte. Confía en mí. Ya no querrás a ningún otro hombre después de que yo esté dentro de ti. ¡Mi gorda verga va a llenar completamente tu _

_Concha!" _

_Abrió los labios de mi coño y acarició mi clítoris. Su pulgar encontró mi culo y trazó la grieta para facilitarse dentro de mí. Di un grito ahogado ante el placer de ser penetrada por sus dedos por delante y atrás al mismo tiempo. Mi falda se subió hasta mi cintura, y su lengua lamió mis jugos desde arriba hasta abajo. _

__"El dulce sabor de Bella".(1) _

_No podía decir nada. Mi cuerpo y mente se hallaban demasiados envueltos en el momento. Su pesado torso se inclinó hacia delante y me cubrió por sobre el escritorio. Sentí su mano entre mi trasero, luego placer extremo. _

_Metió su polla en mi concha y la hundió profundamente. Una y otra vez golpeó en mi interior. Gruñido tras gruñido, su gorda y larga verga me folló. Cosas cayeron de la mesa, pero me importó un bledo. El señor Cullen tenía mi total atención. Sus dedos peñiscaron mis pezones mientras él continuaba pegándose en mí. _

_Sentí el clímax trepándose rápidamente. A pesar de que quería posponerlo, solo para disfrutarlo por más tiempo, pero eso no sucedió. Cuando metió su dedo en mi culo mientras bombeaba su verga dentro de mí, exploté como fuegos artificiales en el cuatro de julio. _

__"Oh, señor Cullen", jadeé. "¡Eso es! _

_Justo ahí. ¡No pares!" _

_Sus caderas se movían más rápido y me bombeaba más fuerte hasta que colapsó sobre mí. Su torso ejerció presión en contra de mi espalda al mismo tiempo en que intentaba jadear por aire. _

1 Aquí se plantea un juego de palabras, ya que no solo se está refiriendo a la protagonista de nombre

Bella, sino que también hace referencia al sinónimo de la palabra Victoria, expresándolo como

Triunfo. (en la original el personaje de bella se llama victoria) (N. de la T.)

Solo podía sonreír hasta ese punto. Ya estaba esperando con interés a la próxima vez en que el señor Cullen y yo nos quedáramos a solas en la oficina.

**Espero les guste espero sus comentarios besos**

**Lore swan cullen **


End file.
